Ranma and Akane's love story
by Moon-Raven15
Summary: This is a Ranma 1/2 fanfic my friend wrote I am going to be posting this story for her. Hope you all enjoy This is her first Fanfic.


**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time but here is a story my friend wrote and I told her I would help her post it.**

**Alice: Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Alice Sakura.**

**Ranma: I'm Ranma Saotome.**

**Akane: And I'm Akane Tendo.**

**Alice: I really love Ranma ½ so I wrote this. I'm not done yet and I'll try to write more soon so it can be posted.**

**Me: Neither Alice or I own Ranma ½ so please enjoy.**

* * *

If there was anyone he definitely couldn't stand at that moment, it would have to be Akane. That stupid tomboy had walked in on him again while he was in the bath and she had used her brute strength to literally kick him out of the bathroom. It certainly wasn't his fault that she had decided to take a bath while he was in it...She's so uncute! And she always blamed him for everything... he just couldn't understand her!

"You're so uncute!" he yelled in frustration as the bathroom door slide open behind him.

Cold water seems to come out of nowhere, dosing him from head to toe. He slowly transformed into his girl form. The very shock of it caused him to blink stupidly as Akane's voice rang out behind him.

"Well excuse me for not being attractive enough for you, Ranma! Maybe I should go ask Ryoga if he'd be engaged to me instead! At least he's a gentleman!"

Ranma turned angrily to Akane, who was freshly dressed in her school uniform. This was way too much for him. Not only had she kicked him out of his own bath, but now she was insinuating that _Ryoga _was better than _him_? _Ryoga, _who pretended to be _p-Chan _and slept in her bed without her knowing?!

"Bet he'd like that! He just _looovvveesss_ girls who are built like a stick!" He posed for a moment." Besides Akane, you're just jealous I'm more attractive than you!"

Akane, in fury, attempted to punch him in the stomach, but Ranma had somehow managed to dodge it, per usual. "Whatever Ranma!" She angrily replied " At lest I'm not a pervert! God, I hate you!" she said as she stormed out the front door.

Those last three little words hit him more strongly than the punch would have." I'm...not...a...pervert..." he replied weakly to where Akane just stood.

Anger slowly drained out of him. God, this was not what he was planning for today. He had bought tickets to the movie he heard Akane talking about with her friends yesterday. She had said she really wanted to see it...He had been hoping to bring her there and maybe...just maybe be able to confess his feelings for her today. "Oh well, so much for that," he thought as he walked with a sigh out the door. Maybe some other time...*

"Ranma was such an idiot! Why is he such a jerk all the time!" Akane thought angrily. Footsteps began to sound lightly behind her. "Go away Ranma!" she yelled, punching the air behind her...to hit Ryoga who was stunned in the act of saying hello. "Oh Ryoga, I'm so sorry!" Akane cried horrified, "I thought you were Ranma!"

Ryoga slowly straightened, wincing slightly. "It's OK Akane! I'm used to getting a lot harder hits from Ranma!" Ryoga said eagerly.

"Ranma! Oh, I hate him! He's such a jerk and he picks on the weak!" Akane said testily, remembering her previously abandoned anger.

"Oh Akane, I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Ryoga said happily. The poor boy was practically crying for joy. "I...have...something... to...-to...tell...you...I..."

"I'm so glad I can talk to you though, Ryoga," she went on obliviously," you're like the brother I've never had." She turned and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for always listening to me!"

Ryoga began to seem visibly crushed by her words. Really, he might as well have been being crushed by boulder. That's the only other way he'd ever make such a pathetic look. "That's...great..." he stammered brokenly as he lumped into depression.

"But still," she thought as she stood beside him," today was the day I was going to tell him how I feel... that jerk..."Gathering herself internally, she tugged on Ryoga's arm. "Come on, we better hurry so were not late for school!" Little did she know that Ranma had recently arrived behind them and had watched in shock...*

How could Akane be talking to that jerk Ryoga? Ranma sulked as he made it through Firinken's gate with only seconds to spare. Whatever. He just needed to be left alone until he got back home and he would hopefully calm down.

"Ranma!" Unfortunately, fate wasn't in his favor.

" What da ya want!" Ranma huffed back angrily.

"How dare you insult the honor of the Kuno family name! I, Tatawaki Kuno, shall not tolerate this!"

"What da HELL are you talking about, Kuno?" Ranma asked, clearly irritated.

"I demand you move out of Akane Tendo's house immediately!"

Like HE wanted to be in the same house as a girl like HER. "Will ya-"

"I shall not allow you to take my love from me!" Kuno thundered on obliviously as he swung at Ranma.

"As if!" Ranma yelled dodging," if you want somebody like her go ahead and take her!" He tucked his pointer fingers inside his mouth and pulled his cheeks out while sticking out his tongue.

"If you want to fight me, then fight me for something that matters, moron." he said as he let his face revert back to normal.

Taking his usual exit, he jumped on still frozen Kuno's head. Wait, Saotome!" Kuno called, pulling himself together and catching up with him. "Do you mean to say you do not care for the lovely Akane Tendo?!"

"Well duh! Do I have 'ta spell it out for ya?"

"So you'd rather have, say a dojo of your own and only 82560 (1000 U.S. dollars) yen!" Kuno practically yelled.

"Well that and some water from the spring of drown man in Josankiyo," Ranma muttered back, not really paying attention.

His internal fuming was getting tamer by the minute and he was starting to feel a bit depressed. What if Akane hated him now? What if she really did love Ryoga? Why hadn't he just swallowed his pride?

"See ya Kuno." Ranma said unenthusiastically as he pushed pass him to get in the gates in time. There was no way in hell he was going to have Kuno's freak of a father try and cut his hair because he was late today! The gates slammed shut behind him. Kuno, who was about to walk through the gate behind Ranma got an abrupt (and extremely painful) face full of metal.

"Sasuke!" Kuno snapped," I know you're here and you heard what was said. See to it what Ranma wants is gathered so we can make a little... Trade..." The thought of Akane swooning over him made Kuno's heart pour over with such happiness =, he could not help laughing hysterically, much like Frankenstein must have laughed when his monster came to life. At the sound of his laughter, the birds in the nearby trees took flight as If desperate to get away from the barren wasteland that was Kuno's brain.

In a nearby bush, something that sounded like a groveling voice seemed to say "Yes Master Kuno." It rustled once and then was still. If one had taken a picture at that moment, there would be a small black smudge on the photo that would look remarkably like a small, mouse like man dressed in black running away...

* * *

**Alice: Please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
